


Alice

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt <i>Someone is suffering silently, desperate to be held and cuddled and snuggled, not necessarily in a sexy way, just contact and comfort. They would never say a word about it and would deny it completely if asked. But someone else has figured it out and one way or another there will indeed be epic snuggles!!</i> over <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/4076.html?thread=12253932#t12253932">here</a> but somehow it all went wrong and turned into major angst…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing – we owe this incarnation of ACD’s stories to the wonderful Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat

 

Lestrade tenses as he looks down at the body lying sprawled on the pavement. The dead girl can’t be more than eight, nine years old, her long blond hair soaked from the rain that has fallen since she was dumped here. She looks so like Alice, his beautiful, beautiful Alice. Lestrade feels a wave of guilt wash over him as he realises he has not thought of Alice in days. It could even be a week.

Alice had been the light of his world: she had been so full of life. The spitting image of her mother, even her mannerisms were her mother’s although the two of them had never had the chance to meet. She was his precious little princess and he was her brave Daddy. It was him she cried for when she fell over and grazed her knee, when she broke her arm falling out of a tree, when the kidnappers held the phone up to her to prove to him that she was still alive. It was Daddy that had been her last word before she had finally succumbed to her injuries in a soulless hospital cubicle.

Lestrade takes a breath, squares his shoulders, and gets back on with the job, issuing orders, making notes, acting as arbitrator between Sherlock and his team. He doesn’t allow himself to think of Alice again.

Later, when the body has been removed, his team are clambering back into their cars and Sherlock has run off in the middle of a sentence dragging John behind him, Lestrade turns to see a sleek back car waiting at the side of the road, its engine turning over with a quiet purr. Lestrade waves off the panda car waiting to take him back to the station and makes his way slowly to the other car waiting for him. He pulls open the heavy door and almost collapses onto the soft leather seat.

As strong arms wrap around him, pulling him into a tight embrace, Lestrade leans gratefully into his lover’s chest, shuts his eyes and allows the tears to fall at last.

 

 


End file.
